


Glorfindel Sleeping

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Glorfindel finds out why Elrond likes to draw him in his sleep.





	Glorfindel Sleeping

Glorfindel Sleeping.

 

Elrond had spent the afternoon in the gardens and had taken his sketchbook with him. Part of the Last Homely House was in need of new statues, paintings and other decorations, and the gardens usually inspired him. But not this time. He had drawn landscapes, animals and the portraits of Elves passing him by. But still he felt discontented. What he missed was a muse to inspire him.

 

Walking down the corridor, he passed Glorfindel’s rooms. His seneschal had returned from a tiring and dangerous border patrol this morning and after delivering his report, the Elda had asked for some time to rest, which he had immediately received.

 

The door, being ajar, attracted Elrond’s curiosity and he tiptoed toward it. He tried to be quiet in case Glorfindel was asleep. His seneschal needed rest, and he didn’t want to disturb any peaceful slumber the Elda might be in.

 

With his sketchbook clasped tightly under his arm, he pushed the door further open. His breath caught, seeing the stunning golden beauty asleep in his bed.

 

He had admired Glorfindel’s beauty before, but now that the blond was lost in sleep it was more palpable than ever. A smile curled the edges of his mouth; it looked like he had found his muse after all.

 

Sneaking inside, he sat down on a chair opposite the bed and opened his sketchbook. A blank page lay in front of him, begging to be filled with the blond’s exquisite features. He placed the tip of the pencil on the paper and took a moment to study his seneschal and friend.

 

Drawing Glorfindel’s face, he cursed his own limited abilities. How could he ever hope to capture the Elda’s ethereal beauty? But he struggled on, concentrating on the eyes, blissfully vacant in peaceful slumber. The blue of them reminded him of the sea and the sky. But mostly it reminded him of a sapphire, pure and intense. When he looked at the drawing, he realized that those azure eyes still lacked intensity.

 

He moved on to the nose, and then the mouth. Oh, he wished he could run his fingertips along those full, luscious, red lips. During these long and lonely centuries he had indulged himself at times, fantasizing about the blond, but never making a move as he believed the attraction to be one-sided.

 

Glorfindel’s face now stared back at him from the piece of paper and Elrond sighed softly. He was looking at the face of love. His love.

 

Forcing himself to continue, he drew the blond’s torso. His heart nearly missed a beat when a silk lock moved down Glorfindel’s chest, picked up by a soft and gentle breeze and now teasing a nipple.

 

/Aiya, it is hot in here./ The sun had shone for hours and had warmed the room. Glorfindel had unbuttoned his shirt before going to sleep, and one hand rested near a bronze disk and hard nipple. Too near.

 

His groin stirred, causing Elrond to grow painfully erect. It was growing increasingly harder to concentrate on his drawing, but he wanted to finish it and take it with him to his private chambers where he could look upon the blond’s face whenever he wanted.

 

Trying to finish the drawing, he returned to the blond’s eyes, attempting to get the expression right. When he finally laid down his pencil, another sigh escaped his lips. Looking at the drawing he saw his own love and affection reflected in Glorfindel’s eyes. He had to make sure his seneschal never saw this drawing, for the blond was intelligent enough to figure out why there was such a loving expression on his face. /Wishful thinking. I might love him, but he does not feel the same way about me./

 

Soundlessly, Elrond closed the sketchbook, pressed it close to his chest and then tiptoed into the corridor, leaving Glorfindel to his peaceful slumber.

 

Once he had reached his private quarters he lay down on his bed, not bothering to undress, and opened the sketchbook. A fingertip lovingly caressed the paper, and he quickly lost himself in his admiration of the golden-haired beauty.

 

Tears nearly burst from his eyes, but he knew better than to let passion overwhelm him and he pushed his feelings down. Emotionally drained, he looked at the drawing until his eyes closed in surrender, hoping that his dreams would bring him the bliss that he couldn’t find in life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel stretched lazily, his body coming alive again after the much-needed rest. This week’s patrols had been dangerous and exhausting, as they had encountered several packs of Orcs and Uruk-Hai that were on a rampage now Saruman had been defeated. He expected more of the foul creatures to turn up at Imladris’ borders, and that was something he really needed to discuss with Elrond. They had to prepare for such an event.

 

The sun showered his face with tiny sunbeams that played on his bronze skin. He smiled, but then realized he felt hot, too hot. What he needed was fresh air.

 

He left the bed and stepped onto his balcony, allowing the wind to play with his locks and caress his skin. His thoughts returned to the possible threat, and he decided the matter couldn’t wait. He wanted to discuss this with Elrond –now-.

 

Aiya, Elrond.

 

The half-Elf had possessed his heart for years and had never realized it. When Celebrian had left, he had that hoped Elrond would notice his interest, but the half-Elf never had, and in time, he had stopped spending his evenings with the ruler of Imladris. Being in his presence had begun to hurt.

 

But now he had to seek out Elrond and discuss the large number of Saruman’s creatures that were threatening their borders. He buttoned up his shirt, stepped into his leather boots and headed for the half-Elf’s study. When he didn’t find Elrond there, he decided to head for his private rooms. He hoped that Elrond would forgive him for the intrusion once he learned how serious the situation was.

 

Having arrived at Elrond’s rooms, he knocked to announce his arrival. Not receiving an answer, he tried to push the door ajar. The door, unlocked, relented and opened. “Elrond?” He didn’t want to invade the half-Elf’s privacy, but it was important that they discussed the matter!

 

A smile surfaced on his face, finding Elrond fast asleep on the bed, still wearing his robes. That smile turned into a grin, seeing the open sketchbook next to the half-Elf. He had seen several pieces of Elrond’s work and knew the half-Elf was a talented artist. Keeping a close eye on Elrond, hoping the half-Elf wouldn’t wake up, he soundlessly moved toward the bed and picked up the sketchbook. What had caught the half-Elf’s artist eye today?

 

Turning the book around, he nearly dropped it, coming face to face with the drawing. /He drew –me-? When? Where? And why?/ Studying the drawing, he realized when Elrond had drawn him. /He must have done this a few minutes ago. He caught me sleeping. Wait; he was in my rooms and I did not hear him enter?/

 

He didn’t know why, but his eyes were beginning to swim. Maybe it had something to do with the loving and tender care with which Elrond had drawn him, his face especially. And those eyes! Did he really have such eyes? Elves, both male and female, had told him countless times how beautiful he was, but when he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he didn’t see the stunning beauty that other people referred to.

 

But Elrond apparently saw it as well.

 

After casting a quick look at the sleeping half-Elf, to make sure Elrond was still sound asleep, his gaze drifted lower, and found words, scribbled in Elvish, beneath his form.

 

Nîn bellas, nîn ind… meleth-nîn.

 

Stunned, Glorfindel gasped. Why had Elrond written down those words? Did they mean anything?

 

Elrond suddenly stirred in his sleep, stretched, and opened his eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond blinked once, wondering if he was still asleep after all. A golden vision hovered above him, with swimming eyes and a shy smile on his face. Ah, was it possible that Glorfindel no longer just haunted his sleep, but also his waking dreams?

 

“Elrond, I should apologize…”

 

Elrond blinked again, suddenly realizing this wasn’t a waking dream at all. This was really happening! He hadn’t dealt with his first shock, when the second registered; Glorfindel was holding the sketchbook. By the Valar, had the blond found the drawing he had made when the Elda had been asleep? How could he ever explain? How could he weave a web of words that would hide his attraction? And why had he given in to his desires and written down those words?

 

Looking into the azure eyes, he realized that the blond had figured it out. “No, it is I who should apologize.” Elrond quickly got to his feet and now stood at the other side of the bed, which now acted as a barrier between them. “It was wrong to enter your rooms and draw you whilst you were unaware of it.”

 

The look Glorfindel gave him was filled with questions. Defeated, he bowed his head and wrung his hands, which were behind his back. He waited for the questions that would surely follow.

 

Glorfindel continued to stare at the half-Elf and felt somewhat disappointed when Elrond lowered his eyes. There were only two questions he wanted answered. “Why did you add those words to the drawing? And did you mean them?”

 

A tormented sigh fled from Elrond’s lips. He still didn’t feel comfortable enough to make eye contact, not wanting to see the rejection in the sapphire orbs. “I meant every one of them.”

 

Glorfindel’s heart madly fluttered in his chest. After all these centuries it seemed he still had a chance with Elrond. “Do you love me then?”

 

Realizing Glorfindel deserved a true and sincere answer, Elrond finally raised his head and nodded once. “I love you, Glorfindel.”

 

“For how long?” Glorfindel clutched the drawing between his fingers, holding onto to it, for it had shown him the truth.

 

“Since the beginning,” whispered Elrond, ill at ease. Glorfindel still had yet to say what his feelings were.

 

Glorfindel finally realized how foolish they had been. “Elrond?” The half-Elf now looked deeply into his eyes and Glorfindel smiled brightly. “Why did you not say something earlier? You were so lonely after Celebrian left and I… I ached to comfort you, to hold you. To make you forget your pain. But you would not let me in.”

 

Elrond’s eyes widened. What had Glorfindel said? He had longed to hold him? Comfort him? Could it be that… “Do you love me?”

 

Glorfindel’s smile radiated warmth and affection. “Only for the last few centuries,” he said, teasingly. “Oh, Elrond, we have been blind fools!” Unable to bear the distance between them any longer, he walked around the bed and came to a halt in front of the half-Elf, who was trembling with emotion.

 

Elrond, who was still trying to accept Glorfindel’s admission, slowly raised his hand and rested it against the blond’s cheek, gently rubbing the smooth skin there. “I never thought to hear you say those words.”

 

“I love you,” repeated Glorfindel happily, cocking his head to lean into the gentle touch. “I have loved you for centuries. I longed to hold you. To love you like you deserve to, but I never admitted my feelings. I thought you were not interested in me.”

 

“I thought the same thing…” Elrond’s gaze drifted to the drawing, which had made them admit their feelings. Growing more confident, he leaned in closer and kissed the blond’s lips.

 

Glorfindel eagerly accepted, parted lips and teeth and surrendered to the purposeful tongue that now explored his mouth. Groaning blissfully, he felt how Elrond’s arms settled around his waist, and before he knew what was happening, the half-Elf had laid him down on the bed.

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath, looking at the golden dream in his arms. Kneeling on the bed, he straddled Glorfindel’s hips. After exchanging a look with the blond, he received an approving nod and he unbuttoned the shirt that kept him away from his prize. Pushing back the offending fabric, he dreamily stared at his new lover, who looked just like the blond in the drawing, but with one exception; the eyes were no longer vacant, but now beamed with love and need. He ran a finger down Glorfindel’s chest, encountered a nipple, and teased it into complete hardness.

 

Glorfindel was still trying to accept this was really happening. He had longed for this touch, this intimacy, for so long and now that it was finally happening, he began to feel nervous. He knew that if they continued, they would be bound for the rest of their lives, and he wasn’t sure if Elrond fully realized that as well. It was their way, their tradition. During lovemaking, the two lovers were bound to another. And even with no one present, Elbereth would bless their union.

 

Capturing Elrond’s exploring hand in his, Glorfindel moistened his lips and addressed the half-Elf. “Are you sure? Do you realize you would be bound to me? Is that what you really want?”

 

Glorfindel’s words registered clearly with Elrond, who firmly nodded his head. “Yes, this is what I want. What I need. I want us to be together.”

 

Glorfindel released a relieved sigh. “Then take me.”

 

Elrond smiled adoringly. “Oh, I will.” But first he uncurled the blond’s fingers and placed the drawing aside. He would frame it and then find an appropriate place for it later, as it had brought them together. “I want to make love to you,” he whispered into Glorfindel’s ear, once more leaning in closer and staring deeply into the cloudy eyes.

 

Glorfindel squirmed beneath the half-Elf. He briefly closed his eyes, whilst making his admission. “At night, when I tossed and turned, I fantasized you were with me, inside me, holding me and making love to me. Make me feel your love.”

 

Elrond nodded and kissed his new lover passionately. His lips left a trail down the blond’s throat, nipped at his skin and then lavished a hard nub of flesh, swirling his tongue around it.

 

Glorfindel arched against Elrond when the half-Elf applied equal pressure to his other nipple, rolling it between his fingertips. Maintaining eye contact, he mutely pleaded for Elrond to hurry. “I need you now.” At the moment, he wanted to cut the foreplay and move on to the main act. For so many years he had dreamt about this, that he wanted it – no, needed it - now.

 

Elrond heard that need in his lover’s voice and obliged. But first he stripped them both of their remaining clothes. As their naked bodies came into contact with another, soft mews escaped the blond’s lips.

 

Seeing his flaxen-haired lover squirm beneath his touch, Elrond realized there was no point in drawing this out. He moved away from the blond, and immediately Glorfindel voiced his protest.

 

“Elrond, what… where…” Panting hard, Glorfindel’s eyes darkened with passion, seeing Elrond reach for the massage oil on his nightstand. His erection throbbed painfully between his legs when he sat up and looking down at Elrond’s groin, he found the half-Elf hard and already leaking pre-ejaculate. There was no longer any doubt in his mind; Elrond wanted him as well.

 

“Nîn ind, I need to ask you…” Elrond sat next to the Elda, searching Glorfindel’s eyes. “Have you been with a male before?” The last thing he wanted was to assume something and hurt his lover in the process. The blush that appeared on Glorfindel’s face told him all he needed to know.

 

“No, I have not.” Glorfindel suddenly felt nervous. He had always suspected that Elrond and Gil-galad had been lovers and now he –hoped- it was the truth, because then at least one of them knew what to do.

 

“I will take good care of you,” promised Elrond, coating a finger with the scented oil. “For the rest of your life,” added the half-Elf, and he smiled brightly at seeing the love radiating from the sapphire eyes. “Roll onto your side.”

 

Nervously, Glorfindel obliged and he swallowed hard, feeling Elrond spoon behind him. The half-Elf’s arousal poked his lower back and then a leg slipped between his. Taking the hint, Glorfindel draped his leg over Elrond’s hip, and his lover’s hard flesh nestled close to his buttocks.

 

Feeling Glorfindel tense against him, Elrond swept away the golden mane and kissed the nape of his lover’s neck, nipping and sucking lightly as he moved upward, licking a pointed ear.

 

Glorfindel squirmed with desire and barely registered the oil-slicked finger that easily slid inside his body. He felt relaxed; Elrond’s lips were once more pressed against his neck and one of the half-Elf’s hands now curled around his shaft, slowly stroking him. Glorfindel closed his eyes in bliss and surrendered to the new sensations running through his body.

 

Probing inside the tight passage, Elrond felt his lover relax. Whilst keeping up the strokes to the blond’s erection, he returned with two fingers, patiently preparing his lover for the final act. He wanted Glorfindel to get as much pleasure out of their first time as possible.

 

When Glorfindel pushed back on his scissoring fingers, he knew his lover was ready. Adding more oil, he curled his fingers around his throbbing shaft and positioned himself, slowly breaching the tight opening.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened in shock when Elrond pushed inside. Shallow pain washed through him, and if it hadn’t been for the constant strokes delivered to his hard flesh, he might have fought the intrusion. But Elrond’s expertise touch kept him aroused.

 

It was hard to maintain control, but Elrond slowly inched his way inside, stopping occasionally to allow Glorfindel to adjust to the growing presence inside his body. “I love you, nîn ind... I want to be with you… inside of you... I want to make love to you for the rest of our lives.”

 

Hearing Elrond’s words of love allowed Glorfindel to relax further. Tremors shook his body when the half-Elf completely filled him. He appreciated it that Elrond gave him a moment to adjust before thrusting for the first time and then… then fire erupted from behind his closed eyelids. His eyes flashed open at the unexpected ecstasy that coursed through his body with every thrust.

 

Elrond smiled into the golden hair and resumed licking, sucking and occasionally nipping a delicious earlobe. He sensed his lover’s surprise and growing ecstasy and aimed another thrust at the hidden gland inside the blond’s passage.

 

Glorfindel involuntarily pushed back, craving more of these intense sensations, and threw back his head.

 

Reacting at once, Elrond lifted his head and latched onto the skin that was now revealed and available. Sucking the skin of his lover’s neck, he intended to mark the Elda as his own. His thrusts, although growing wilder, were still controlled, intent as he was on pleasuring his lover.

 

Growing tense before his impending release, Glorfindel mewed softly and then climaxed.

 

Hot semen dripped from Elrond’s hand and the half-Elf released his lover’s twitching flesh. He wrapped his arm around the blond and held him close, whilst relishing the spasms that contracted around him, causing him to reach orgasm as well. Releasing his seed deep inside his lover, he suckled Glorfindel’s skin, leaving a fierce passion mark on the blond’s neck.

 

Covered in sweat and shaking like a leaf, Glorfindel began to come down from the sensual high. He managed to cock his head and looked over his shoulder at the half-Elf, who was still buried inside him. “I… never… knew…” He had never expected their love making to be this intense.

 

Elrond smiled warmly, but a hint of regret still showed in the dark orbs. They could have found comfort and love in another’s arms centuries ago, if only they had been honest with each other.

 

“And it will get even better in time,” promised Elrond, wickedly. “Now don’t move.” He pulled out gently, but still the blond in his arms released a whimper.

 

Glorfindel continued to tremble, even now that Elrond’s sated sex had left his body. Suddenly Elrond parted his buttocks, and the gesture made him frown. He was too tired and shaken to make love again this quickly. The probing continued and he made eye contact with his lover. “Melamin, I am sorry, but…”

 

Elrond smiled fondly. “Just lie still and let me examine you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I want to make sure I did not cause any bleeding.” He had been gentle and had gone slowly, but this had been Glorfindel’s first time with a male and there was a chance he had caused some damage. Finding no bloodstains, he breathed, relieved. “How do you feel, nîn ind?” He gently rolled Glorfindel onto his back and then snuggled up to his new lover.

 

“At peace… warm… loved…” Glorfindel dotingly stared into Elrond’s eyes. “I love you.” Running a hand through the dark, tangled mass of hair, he fingered a knot. “I am so glad I discovered that drawing.”

 

Elrond nodded. “We would never have taken the step to admit our feelings otherwise.” Playing with a strand of blond hair, he propped himself up on an elbow and tenderly gazed into the azure eyes. “You are mine now.”

 

“And your heart belongs to me,” replied Glorfindel in a similar tone. “Forever?”

 

“Forever.” Elrond leaned in closer and kissed his lover, realizing this was just the beginning. Now that Glorfindel was his, he would make his lover happy each day of his immortal life.

 

The End!

April 2003


End file.
